To Protect
by Bitway
Summary: With the divine beast in the sky, it leaves the Ritos in a state of distress. One thinks he can fight it off and protect those important to him. Another doesn't think he can handle a divine beast on his own. {very slight Matatagi/Minaho. slight spoilers for Rito part in BotW.}


a/n: I have a thing for doing crossovers with series I love. Initially I drew Matatagi as a Rito (thanks to his Soul) and Minaho followed after. Then I started thinking of how they'd fit into the BotW world as Ritos. I'm still new to BotW so I hope there aren't any errors with that part of this crossover;; Anyway, hope you can enjoy this fic.

* * *

"You're not seriously thinking about going to fight the beast, are you?" The orange feathered Rito questions, his wings resting upon his hips while his green eyes are locked onto the brown feathered Rito, waiting for an answer to his question.

"And what if I am?" Hayato huffs in response, folding his wings in front of his chest. He shoots a glare at Kazuto with his black eyes. "Are you going to stop me?" It's a challenge to the other, as he smirks. If there's one thing he knows, it's that the other Rito can't stop him. Physically, at least.

"I could try. But, I have a feeling I can't talk you out of it this time. There's a glint of determination in your eyes, practically saying you've had enough of this." As he utters that, his eyes glance up towards the sky, landing upon Vah Medoh, the ancient beast circling the sky above. As if on cue, the creature lets out a roaring cry, reverberating throughout the village and even managing to make the ground shake.

What was meant to be a powerful ally had become a dangerous enemy nearly one hundred years ago. That creature had made it dangerous for any Rito, or any other living thing that could reach such heights, to take to the skies. If only it hadn't been taken under control and stolen from the Champion Rito, their village could be at peace.

Hayato wasn't the only Rito that was sick of that divine beast patrolling their skies. Even Kazuto was tired of it, but the others in the village, those older and had been around longer than they had were also cursing the creature in the sky.

While flying within range of the beast was a terrible thing, it was worse to try and fight off the creature. It knew when it was being attacked, throwing up a force field and cannons to defend itself. Those brave Rito that dared to free the skies of it's reign of terror either met their end or came back gravely injured. It left little to no hope upon seeing Rito warriors fall to the beast.

When Kazuto had looked back to Hayato, he found the other picking up a bow and arrows. He began testing the grip and cable of the bow, ensuring that it would not break during his upcoming challenge against the divine beast.

"You haven't told your family, have you?" Kazuto asked. He glanced over to a lower platform. There two young brown feathered Rito happily chased after each other. His younger brothers, Shun and Yuuta, enjoying their time together like most of the other young ones could. If they couldn't leave the village, they had to play and fly around within it. "I know you're doing it for them bu-"

"If you know my reason then you know why I have to do this," Hayato interrupted, his wings tightly grasping around the bow. "I want them," his free wing points over to the two, "and her," he motions towards their home, which is out of sight but diagonally above them, "to be safe. With that- that thing flying around they'll never be able to enjoy their lives."

"Like the rest of us, they've been making the most of it," Kazuto points out. "And they are safe..." _As long as they remain close to the ground._ Which was unheard of for the bird species. It was truly a curse. And no matter how hard this orange feathered Rito tried to think of a way out of this, an answer never came.

"Tch." Hayato rolls his eyes to that response. "Living on the ground isn't what we were meant to do. I'm sure you're well aware of that." The brown feathered Rito begins walking, weapon being placed upon his back, ready to pull when the time is right.

Kazuto is prompt to follow Hayato, even keeping by his side as they walk up the wooden walkways of the village. "I can't argue there. But still...aren't you worried of failure?"

Hayato pauses his step for a moment but continues on. "There won't be a failure option if I go up there."

"But it did cross your mind just now, didn't it?" Kazuto asks. He had seen it during that quick pause. A flash of fear had been struck on his face before being replaced with that confident look. "You know what can happen to you. Hayato, I urge you to rethink what you're about to do."

"Why the hell do you care so much about what happens to me?" He practically shouted as he quickly turned around with a glare at Kazuto. "I'm just another bird here, why not go and bother someone else?" _Someone more important to this village._

"Because, Hayato, you're my friend," Kazuto states in a serious tone. Saying that seemed to have caught the other off guard. "Even if you may not see it the other way around, I'm worried for you. And it's not just because of my duty either." Being the nephew to the elder meant keeping peace in their village. Although there was only so much they could do during a time like this, making sure no one flew up to the divine beast was included in ensuring safety.

There's a disgruntled sound as Hayato turns away from Kazuto. He pauses again, mind reeling between the options presented to him. He could remain here and continue his passing days of caring for his mother and brothers or fight the divine beast and ensure that their home wouldn't have a constant danger looming over their heads.

He supposed that he could add Kazuto along with his family of who he really wanted to protect, to make the skies safe for. But he wouldn't admit that, not to anyone.

"I'm still going."

Kazuto lets out a long sigh. "I did my best...at least go when they're asleep? You know they'll be asking questions about you flying off in broad daylight."

Now it's Hayato's turn to let out a sigh. "...Alright, fine."

~...~

"I should go with you," Kazuto states while they stand upon Revali's Landing. Moonlight was shining down upon them, a shadow of the divine beast passing over them as it flew past the moon. "Most of those that go normally do so in pairs. I hear you have a better advantage that way."

"Oh really?" Hayato raised a feathery brow to that. "And they've all come back successful, have they?"

"No, but it minimizes the damage. One distracts while the other attacks. It's simple logic really, especially since those cannons can't aim at two at once." Or so he's heard from the survivors.

"And you're offering to be a distraction?" Hayato could hardly believe the words coming out of his beak.

"I may not be a skilled archer like yourself, but you know that I can move through the air with ease." Kazuto spreads his wings, even doing a little twirl by the other's side, managing to keep perfect balance as he remained on one foot. "The cannons can stay on me as a target instead of you. I think we'd make a great team."

"Hmph." Hayato couldn't argue with that last bit. Together, they might have an advantage, but he didn't want to be the cause of Kazuto's possible death. "Even if you can provide that, you're staying here."

"So, now you're the one telling me to stay put?" Kazuto asks while tilting his head. "That's an interesting turn of events. How are you going to persuade me, hm?"

Hayato wears an annoyed look, rolling his eyes and having his back face Kazuto. "The village needs you more than me and someone has to look after my family." _If I don't make it back._ He wouldn't admit that possibility, it would just shatter his resolve. This was for his family. And for Kazuto.

"You'd entrust them with...me?" Kazuto asks as he steps forward, a wing being placed against his chest. He knew family was important to Hayato, it was what motivated the other. Nearly everything he did, he somehow had them in mind. To be told that he was to care for them with the implication if he didn't make it...it was a true sign of trust.

"I'm not going to say it again. Anyway, that's why you can't come with me," Hayato replied as he spread his wings, crouching down for a moment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a divine beast to take down."

"Hayato, wait-!" Kazuto shouts, holding out a wing to stop the other, but the brown feathered Rito is already shooting off into the air. For a moment, he considers flying after him, assisting him in taking down the divine beast but fear and his new duty to the other Rito holds him back.. "Good luck, Hayato...please, come back safe."

~...~

"Watch it!" Hayato hisses as another stinging sensation is pressed up against his singed wing. Although this was supposed to heal his injuries, it felt like it was doing the exact opposite.

"If you can take a hit from those cannons and survive you don't have to complain about this being applied to your injury," Kazuto comments while pressing more of the healing salve onto him.

"Ugh." Hayato can only roll his eyes, wanting to throw a comment back but nothing comes to his beak. Attempting to fight a powerful beast and failing had taken its toll on him.

"You're lucky, you know," Kazuto says in a quiet tone while getting more salve to put on his other injuries. He was surprised to how many he had managed to dodge, only leaving marks to show how close he had been to getting a full on blast. "Recklessly stupid, but lucky."

"Don't call me stupid- Ow!" He glares as Kazuto presses down on his injury. "You did that on purpose!"

"I am trying to help you recover," Kazuto pointed out. He had done all he could with applying this, now it was up to Hayato to let it heal. "I hope I don't have to tell you not to move your wing too much. You're going to have to take it easy for a while, alright?"

"Yeah, I know..." Hayato grumbled. "You don't have to baby me here."

"I don't have to, but I don't want you injuring yourself more..." Kazuto pauses. "Please tell me you're not going to try again?"

"I don't think I can like this, Kazuto." He motioned to his fresh injuries.

"You know what I mean. When you heal up."

"I..." He had a feeling he knew what to do now. How to maneuver out of the way of those cannon's attacks. It was just difficult to aim while falling and then quickly picking himself up before a strike was made on him. Maybe they did need two to fight against the beast. "I don't know."

Kazuto let out a sigh. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it would have to do for now. It was better than a 'yes'. "How about this, if you try to go next time then I will accompany you."

"What?" Hayato shouted as he locked eyes with the other. "I told you, you can't!"

"Then you'll have to make me stay by staying yourself," Kazuto said with an innocent smile. If it would keep him grounded, then he'd keep to his word.

"That's a cheap trick..." Hayato mutters.

"Perhaps it is..." _Maybe one day I will fly up there with you and help calm the beast...if this 'cheap trick' doesn't work as much as I hope it does._ "So, that means you won't try again when you're better?"

"I guess." The brown Rito shrugs, which causes him to wince and hold his injured wing. "You haven't told them what I did, have you?"

"Well...I had to tell them something. I told your brothers that it was an accident, but your mother..." Kazuto wasn't the best at lying to elders. Lying in general proved to be a difficult thing, but children seemed to buy things more easily. Adults not so much.

Hayato groans, his good wing going to his head. "She doesn't need the extra stress..." Now he regrets what he's done. He knew his brothers would worry over him though maybe find his injuries 'cool and heroic', but his mother was a different story.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell her anything else. If you're worried over her, perhaps you shouldn't try fighting Vah Medoh again."

"You're really going to do anything now to get me to stay on the ground, aren't you?" Hayato huffed. He knew Kazuto didn't mean to worry his mother more, but it was working in his favor.

"If it means not seeing you like this again, then yes." Kazuto offered a wing to the other to help him stand. "I'll go with you to talk to her, okay? I'm sure she'd like to hear that I'm going to be keeping an eye on you while you recover."

Hayato takes his wing, managing to stand on his feet, though there's a slightly noticeable shaking of his legs. He wouldn't be able to stand for long. Walking would be a bit painful to and flying was out of the question in this state. "I guess I'll allow you to come. Just don't say anything stupid."


End file.
